Happily Ever Successful After All
by 2016's Purwhite Warrior
Summary: Tulio, Chel, And Miguel found the gold they mistakenly sent to what the natives thought was Xibalba. Now rich, they plan to go straight while also looking to go on new adventures. But mainly Tulio and Chel are so deeply in love and cannot wait to settle down when even an adventure won't stop them from doing that. M for a reason. COMPLETE!
1. Rich After All

Author's Note: Another short story here guys this was just something I came up that I was planning on doing. I hope you enjoy it, as for now enjoy this quick chap the goody goods will come soon in the next chap. And before you guys get on me about how these things were not invented in that time I only got 2 words that exempts what I did here: Time Paradox. So without further ado please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Road to El Dorado

Happily Ever Successful After All

Chapter 1

Rich After All

After watching Tzekel-Kan being dragged away by Cortes' men, Tulio, Miguel, &amp; Chel along with Altivo and Bibo continued on with their adventure to head back to Spain whereas they plan to go back to doing con jobs since they couldn't secure the gold they obtained in El Dorado. Weeks went by and the gang saw Cortes and his men along with Tzekel-Kan leave the island with their boats. Luckily enough luck was on their side, because the boat in which Tulio and Miguel came here on was still there and still intact. They were able to leave here and go to Spain, but would rather wait until the next morning to depart. So they grabbed a bunch of provisions, as much as they could before heading off. But while doing that, Tulio and Chel stumbled upon a pair of gold earrings, they picked it up as they found a trail of gold which lead to a decent heap of gold while had put a smile on both their faces.

"Chel, could you kiss me if I'm not dreaming?"

Chel could only oblige as she was dying to kiss Tulio now that they had each other. After they broke from the kiss they started to scream and laugh. Which brought Miguel and Altivo over to find out what happened and sure enough they saw the gold and joined their friends.

"Tulio just where did this gold came from?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know. I mean if Cortes searched everywhere why not here?" Tulio replied with another question. But there however was another possibility and it had Tulio thinking.

*flashback*

_"The gods have chosen! To Xibalba?"_

_"To Xibalba!"_

_"To Xibalba!"_

*end flashback*

Not knowing what they did, part of the gold went down the whirlpool. Tulio can only assume that this golden heap of treasure is what the natives back in El Dorado thought they sent to Xibalba.

"Miguel, remember what we did?"

"We crashed the boat with the gold to the pillars. Is this what survived?"

"No. But what else did we do with the gold while we was in El Dorado?"

"We accide..." It soon hit Miguel like a ton of bricks. "Wait. Is this the gold we told them to send to Xibalba?"

"I can only assume that."

"But. Tzekel-Kan or Cortes should have seen this by now." Chel said.

"Talk about luck." Miguel said. "Well what Cortes didn't see he can't keep."

"Which means it's all for us!" Tulio said.

"But Tulio do you think this will be enough to carry to our boat?" Miguel asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if not, we will sure make a trip back when we get a bigger boat. And come back for the rest. There is enough here to make honest people out of us."

"Meaning no more con jobs?"

"Sadly yes. But not to worry there will be many more adventures ahead of us."

"I'm just glad. We will be able to go on them. The five of us." Miguel said.

"Yeah." Tulio said as Chel hugged him. "The five of us." For the remainder of the day. They stayed with the gold. During the evening as Chel was with Altivo and Bibo, Tulio and Miguel were having a chat.

"So Miguel, that night when we had that little fight. Why did you choose to stay behind?"

"Well it started during that afternoon when I walked in on you two kissing."

"Just how much did you hear?"

"Right at the part where you told Chel And I quote: 'Forget Miguel.'"

"Miguel I'm sorry if you heard it like that but I only meant that as in my wanting of Chel to come back to Spain with us. In which I said then I mostly, to especially then to only me. But come on you know I wouldn't leave my partner out. Of all the things we went through you think I would cheat out my best friend and partner?"

Miguel thought about it but only gave a smile before he could respond.

"No. And pretty much yes, It's my fault for misinterpreting. I also knew you couldn't speak for me. Probably something you learned from me when I gave Tzekel-Kan the order of no more sacrifices. But if anything, Chel was so into you. When she helped me leave to see the city she covered for me."

"I should have thought about that."

"Then again you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Seriously, Tulio? You would not want to have someone as fine as Chel?"

Tulio had to look at Chel again as he was so lucky the Chel chose him. As Chel gave him a seductive wave back to Tulio, Tulio could only sigh in relief before continuing his conversation with Miguel.

"You're right Miguel, I shouldn't."

"All right then. So could you forgive me?"

"Yes I can. If you can forgive me for being so bossy to you."

"Please, you weren't that bossy. Besides I need to rub off you more because you always know when to quit when we're ahead. But in other things yeah I forgive you."

The two did their signature handshake. Before they joined Chel and the animals. During the middle of the evening, Chel and Miguel had an understanding about their friendship as Miguel asked her to take care of him in which Chel replied considering how much she loves Tulio. That night while Altivo, Bibo, and Miguel slept. Tulio and Chel decided to go for a moonlight swim however they did this while being naked they swam over and underwater only to resurface with their bodies close to each other kissing passionately and hungrily. They went to the flat rocks to continue their kissing until Chel had a question.

"What do the women wear in Spain, Tulio?"

Tulio began to leave a kissing trail kissing down her body.

"They were beautiful dresses... And corsets... And of course the shoes... Oh my God. I could just picture you now."

"Picture me in what?"

Tulio soon got down to her core and gave it a good sniff as he began to give it a few good licks. Which made Chel moan. But he soon had his middle and fourth finger rubbing her tunnel's entrance while his index rubbed her sweet spot. Chel really wanted to give out a loud squeal of delight and pleasure but if she did they would wake up Miguel and they would have to end it there. Tulio went up to her, and whispered in her ear what he pictured him in.

"A blue and black flamenco dress wearing. Gold jewelry and sexy black heels. You were dancing so beautifully."

Chel could imagine what Tulio was saying to picture what he sees her in. Chel kept panting and inhaling sharply. But whimpered when Tulio began placing his fingers inside.

"More!" Chel quietly begged. "Tell me more, did I have a corset on?"

"Oh yes it was black and gold."

Tulio pushed his hands even deeper inside her making Chel close to her orgasm. Chel had an desired need to scream for a good orgasm as she was getting close she ordered Tulio to do the following.

"Tulio! I'm about to come! Please kiss me, so I can scream into your mouth!"

"Are you sure you can't..."

"Tulio...!"

Before Chel could even scream, Tulio obliged her wish by kissing her as she screamed into his mouth. She had her orgasm and rode it out as Tulio tasted her juices he shared some with Chel before he kissed her passionately. Once they broke from it they looked straight into each other's eyes.

"You are a god." Chel said.

"If you mean a god of love, then yeah of course I am but that's just by foreplay we haven't really made love yet. But when we get to Spain, I'll show you how much of a love god I can truly be to you."

"I would love that. I would love for you to bless me with pleasure."

They shared one more kiss before heading back to Miguel the animals and the gold. And slept until the morning.

During the next morning, they loaded what they only could which was about 35 percent of the gold that was there, and headed back to Spain but they docked in Madrid Spain, as they soon exchanged their gold for a decent house and a ship. They went back as promised to get the rest of the gold which to their luck, was still untouched. As they went back looking at Madrid from a distance on their ship, Tulio could just feel the pleasure of giving Chel the best kind of pleasure she would ever need from her boyfriend. And as for Miguel, it's the brothel and casinos for him.

Author's note: hope you enjoy this first chap. Not to worry there is 2 more to go. If you like it please leave a review, and tell me if Miguel should have someone too.


	2. Ever Successfully Engaged

Author's Note: It's time to bring the next chapter up, I know it's been long, so sorry for the hiatus. Anyway here is the next chapter sorry if it's short but for it's last chapter I'll try to detail it so that it could be as long as possible.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

Ever Successfully Engaged

As they lived in Madrid, they were planning soon enough to head for another adventure. Where? It was anybody's guess. But along brothel hopping and gambling rings, Miguel ran into a beautiful woman named Justine. Justine saw Miguel for a while as it started in Barcelona she saw him and found out that he was a con man. Justine had on a red and white corset dress with red shoes and she had blue eyes and short blonde hair. Miguel was flattered that she had a crush on him. Miguel shared with Justine his adventures with Tulio and his girlfriend Chel and that they plan to have another one. Justine spent time with Miguel as he invited her to see his friends. When Justine met Chel it was something that clicked right away as they knew then and there that they were going to be the best of friends. They shared dance moves and stories as well as spending time together. During one night when some thieves who were trying to steal the trio's money as they were sleeping. To prove her loyalty to her friends, Justine fought off the thieves as they ran away empty handed. Some got away while most got arrested.

As they headed on to their next adventure they were headed to Yucatan. As Chel and Justine were relaxing somewhere on the ship, Tulio and Miguel were talking.

"So Tulio here we are on another adventure."

"Yeah. And you sure found a keeper yourself Miguel."

"Yeah. I can't believe she saw us in Barcelona. You would think she be disgusted to find out that were con artists especially Chel, but it was no surprise that she was a thief herself who was looking for a better life."

"Yeah."

"So Tulio when are you going to propose to Chel?"

"I already did."

"You..." Miguel looked at Chel and saw the ring on her finger. "Just when did this happen?"

"The night when those thieves trying to rob us."

*flashback*

Tulio and Chel was in the bedroom speaking.

_"Chel you are such an amazing woman and I want to spend my life with you."_

_"And you are gorgeous yourself Tulio. But what does..."_

Tulio pulled out a box with a gold find with a pink ruby.

_"Because I want to ask you Chel... Will you be my wife?"_

Chel had a smile on her face and had been shedding a few pairs of tears. But soon after she looked at him and gave him her answer.

_"Yes, Tulio. I would love to!"_

Tulio placed the ring on her finger and soon enough they were kissing each other before they were in the bed making love.

*end flashback*

"That's pretty much it." Tulio explained.

"Ah, giving Chel the goods huh?"

"You could say that."

"So when's the big day?"

"A month after we land in Yucatan."

"Well all right!"

As Tulio and Miguel talked some more, Chel and Justine looked at them but Chel was looking too hard at Tulio. The sigh she let out let Justine know what Chel was thinking about.

"He's good isn't he?" Justine asked.

"Who Tulio?" Chel replied.

"Yeah. But how...?"

"I'm like that after I got the goods from a man. I was in a relationship once."

"Oh okay."

"But Tulio... I could still remember the night when he pleasured me during our swim back then I called him a god and he was just a god of love. But that night..."

*flashback*

_Tulio and Chel were making love with Tulio on top thrusting deep inside her._

_'Tulio was sending me to higher heights seeing him on top of me, pleasing my body he became my god of love. and as I had my orgasm her had his and was able to bathe his juices all over my body blessing me with his love.'_

*end flashback*

"And just then I wondered why I love him because he's caring, kind, and brave. And he always worry. And I love it."

"Those two are the perfect pair. When I met Miguel after I been spying on those two he was handsome and charming. Thing about Miguel if you should notice he's a risk taker. And that's a major turn-on for me. He's high and free spirited and loves to enjoy life, If only Tulio could see what Miguel is to him other than as partners."

"Of course. They're more than that they're like brothers. Miguel worries about Tulio and wished that I take care of him."

"You have got to tell me more."

"About El Dorado?"

"Yes."

"Probably when we land. Right now I want to tend to my future husband."

"I understand I'm willing to do the same."

As they went to their respectful lovers to spend time, it wasn't long until they saw Yucatan over the horizon. When they arrived in Yucatan, they all spent a month's time together as a quartet of friends before Tulio and Chel's big day they had rented a place for a time as Tulio and Chel spent one last night thinking about how they met and the adventures and moments they shared. Then on that very day they were standing at the altar with Chel in a white and gold wedding dress. The vows and "I do's" were said. But since this was a private wedding only their maid of honor and best man were there. But still Miguel and Justine were silent. As the minister pronounced Tulio and Chel husband and wife, they kissed each other deeply and escorted themselves to a horse carriage before taking off Chel blindly threw the flowers and it headed for Justine. Justine grabbed the flowers and looked at Miguel. Miguel looked at Tulio and Chel who smiled back waiting for Miguel to do something romantic and indeed Miguel did by kissing Justine deeply. And the carriage took off Tulio decided to follow suit and kiss his newlywed wife but not only did he miss her deeply but passionately as well with their tongues traveling in each other's mouths. As they looked back at Miguel and Justine one more time it was now time for them to head to their honeymoon destination.

Author's Note: The final chapter in all of its lemony glory will be coming soon. But for now it's another taste of what's to come. Be on the look out for it.


	3. Now Happily Married

Author's Note: Here it is the final chapter of this fic, if you like leave a review and as always thanks for reading, please give my other fics a view. Thank you.

Disclaimer read the Very First Chapter.

Chapter 3

Now Happily Married

Miguel and Justine were able to do sightseeing all over Yucatan touring all over the place all while Tulio and Chel spent their honeymoon at a villa near a beach. They were able to go swimming together which was one of their favorite things to do. They spent more time relaxing on a couch as they looked at each other deeply.

"I just can't tell you how much I love you darling." Tulio said.

"You told me enough."

"And I mean it every time."

After another gaze, they shared a kiss, before Chel spoke up.

"And I love you just as much my love."

"I know."

"Do you still worry?"

"Of course I do, about our future, Miguel, Justine, most of all even you."

"Tulio, honey. You don't need to worry. No matter what happens you will not do this alone. You have us, especially me."

"Oh Chel, where would I be without you."

"Well you, even Miguel would be dead and I would still be in El Dorado or somewhere else."

"Well, I'm happy you helped us."

"And I'm happy that you wanted my help."

They shared another passionate kiss soon after they broke from it, Chel got up and was heading out somewhere with Tulio following behind. When they got back it was soon nighttime. Miguel and Justine went back to their place and Tulio and Chel went back to their Honeymoon villa. Chel wanted Tulio to stay in the living room while she prepared something for him when she was done she told Tulio to come into the bedroom. Once Tulio got inside the bedroom was full of lit candles. And to Tulio's surprise, Chel in her El Dorado clothing with the brooch-cloth and tube top. As if Tulio already loved her enough and saw her wearing that, this should have been no different. But it was something about the lighting from the candles that made Chel sexier than ever.

"What?" Can a wife put on a surprise for her husband?"

"It's not the surprise: it's the beauty that giving it."

"Tulio you seen me in this dozens of times."

"Maybe but every time and every night is different to me."

"Tulio..."

Tulio went to Chel and kissed her deeply. Soon after he was behind her as Chel had her hands on the bed.

"I wanted to give you a massage dear."

"You want to please me first?"

"That's the idea."

"Okay."

"Naked."

"Oh-Okay."

Tulio did strip off his clothing until he was naked, he lied on the bed but Chel circled her finger for him to lie on his stomach. Once he did Chel got on his back and straddled him and she grabbed a bottle of massage oil and began by pouring a bit on his back. Once the oil was being applied to his back, Tulio felt live he was in heaven as he was being massaged by his one and only love goddess.

"Oh... Yeah."

She got his shoulders and arms, especially his legs and of course his butt. When she turned him over she began to oil up his chest as he liked that as well after a while as he was oiled up. Chel was facing Tulio and they had a moment.

"Tulio... I realized that all this time we haven't..."

"However we were about to."

"About to what?"

"Talk about having a family."

"But how...?"

"Intuition. But the question is this Chel, when do you want to start. I'm ready anytime and hopefully your decision is not that long."

"No, no Tulio, I can't wait that long either. I really want to have children."

"When?"

Yet another moment of silence was shared as they looked at each other.

"Meet me halfway."

Chel gave Tulio a passionate kiss letting their tongues collide before she got to his shaft and start to lick around it almost sending Tulio's eyes to the back of his skull.

"Ohh, Chel! Oh..."

But Tulio sure lost it and was going completely insane when she was now sucking on it. The pleasure was getting too intense.

"Yes! Oh, yeah! Even harder!"

The harder Chel went the more Tulio was about to have his orgasm. Chel couldn't wait to have him inside her. When Tulio was close to having his orgasm, Chel continued on by stroking it and after a while. He had his orgasm and he had some spilled on Chel's body. After he was finished with his orgasm he looked at Chel as he flipped her on her stomach. And soon after it was he who applied oil to her body. Chel bit her lower lip as she moaned in delight but she still felt horny. Tulio was able to kiss her legs, feet, and when he got to her butt which was the last thing he oiled on her backside, he gave it a good spank.

"Ooh! Tulio!"

Then he flipped her over and was massaging her frontside getting her breasts hips and body. Once she was completely oiled he started to teases her breasts more getting her even hornier until she couldn't stand it.

"Baby, I need you! I need you so deep inside me! Please!"

Tulio was on his knees as he was near her he kept on caressing her breasts as he entered her swiftly and quickly. Chel's eyes widened as the pleasure crept up her body so violently. Her body was writhing every time Tulio would pump deep inside her. She had a few small orgasms as he kept on going, suddenly Tulio stopped only to lift Chel up so they could stare at each other their chests were pressed against each other yet they were still oily.

"Darling, we're halfway."

Chel was beginning to shed tears. In her mind she would want to wait a little while longer for children, but her heart, which was pounding hard so even Tulio could feel was telling her otherwise. Without another second to spare she wrapped her legs around him and whispered to him.

"Please give me a baby."

Tulio kissed her neck making Chel moan loudly and they ended up losing themselves as they met each other's thrusts going faster and deeper. Their chests were still rubbing off from the oil as it was making them more horny, Tulio couldn't take it as much as Chel. He was suddenly on top of her and kept on going faster and deeper. Chel's moans were soon turning to screams as she was coming to her next set of orgasms.

"Ohh, Tulio I'm coming again!"

"Feel free to spill yourself!"

Chel let out a loud sexy squeal as she had her orgasm with her juices spilling all over Tulio's shaft. Tulio was still going but it wasn't long because as Chel was still having her orgasm her walls tightened around him.

"Chel! I'm coming now!"

"Yes baby, please fill me!"

Tulio let our a sexy grunt and he forcefully spilled himself inside her. Chel's orgasms were over but she still held onto him tightly as did Tulio. When the orgasms were over they looked at each other very lovingly and shared more passionate kisses.

"I love you... so much... Chel, my darling."

"And I... Love you... Too... My dear Tulio."

After 10 minutes of kissing and cuddling they both fell asleep peacefully holding each other close. After that night, they were closer to each other than ever while still being close to their friends. When the honeymoon was over the 4 went back to Madrid and it was soon Miguel and Justine's turn to get married.

Years later the four explorers were one happy family with Tulio and Chel having a son named Geo months following after that Miguel and Justine had a daughter named Lucie and they were able to live life rich, not money wise, even though they still were, but high spirited and free. And never once did they have to worry about Cortez or Tzekel-Kan, the 4 were happily married to their spouses, and ever successful with having a family after all.


End file.
